sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaddu-napir VIII
Idaddu-napir VIII (b. 1121 BC) was was the 135th King of Elam and 89th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1096-1077 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan VI. He succeeded on the death of his father at Beth-Horon. In 1094 he allied himself directly with Ammon and Moab and besieged Berea and then in 1093 the Judaean capital, Hebron. In 1092 he defeated the army of King Hezekiah at Berea and took the city for his own, naming his uncle Beli-Arik as Ippir of the city, alongside the cities of Hazor and Beth-Horon. In 1091 following the resignation of Carchemite Prince Pareamahu as Head Priest of the Temple of Kubaba at Bupil the Emperor chose Pareamahu's younger brother Zulapa as the new Head Priest. In 1091 he stormed Hebron and took it. King Hezekiah retook the city in 1090, but died defending it in 1089. His successor King Baruch fought against the Emperor for several months until finally surrendering. The Elamite army, together with Ammonites, Moabites and Chaldeans, entered Hebron. The Emperor remained at Hebron, essentially holding King Baruch as a prisoner in his own palace until 1088 when he returned to Susa to prepare for an invasion of the remainder of Haŋgmatāna. Beli-Arik remained at Hebron with the title of "Ippir of Judah". In 1090 his uncle, the Viceroy Inšušinak-šar-ilani died. Idaddu-napir replaced him with his brother, Prince Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir. In 1087 King Karakku IV of Haŋgmatāna was defeated at Andirpattianu and in 1086 the Emperor finally defeated Haŋgmatāna after taking the city of Haŋgmatāna. Karakku surrendered and remained the vassal King at Haŋgmatāna. In 1084 after the death of Zulapa he named Šermimi Aplahanda, the son of Inšušinak-šar-ilani and Princess Binganu of Carchemish, as the new Head Priest. In 1084 Urartu attacked the Mitanni Kingdom and the Hittite Kingdom, taking large amounts of territory. At the same time the King of Gorgan, calling himself the king of Aryanam-Baydjo, attacked Aryani and rebelled against his vassalhood to the Emperor. Idaddu-napir VIII marched against the Aryanam-Baydjo army besieging Zanjan and defeated them in 1083, and in 1082 he pressed into Aryanam-Baydjo, attacking the city of Gomishan. At around the same time the King of Hayaša, who had been a vassal ruler of Mitanni and most of whose land had been taken by Mitanni and the Hittites, rebelled against the Urartians and united the Hayašans under his rule, liberating the city of Haliman from the Urartians, nearly wiping out the entire force present to defend the city. The King of Hayaša, after uniting his lands and asserting control over them, organised his army and then sent a messenger to the Emperor, asking for support in case of another attack, pledging to become an ally of the Emperor in exchange for recognised statehood for Hayaša. The Emperor agreed, largely due to the fact that if the Urartians were allied with Hayaša, then the Mitanni and Hittite lands could possibly be persuaded to join a coalition to wrest control of Anatolia from Imperial hands. In 1081 he beat back the Urartians from Tukkama and then defeated them again in 1080 at Ura. In 1078 he beat back Aryanam-Baydjo from Zanjan once more, but was injured during the battle. He succumbed to his injuries after a long reconvalescene at Susa in 1077. He was succeeded by his brother, the Viceroy Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I.